The Last Curse of Calypso
by hazyPirate2001
Summary: Somewhere there is a place for me, where people understand me, and know the secrets of my being imprisoned like this. Join a young pirate on her adventure to discover what her life really means and why she can control the seas with her bare and bloody hands...
1. The Strength of Defence

Never known a more dingy and manky island than Tortuga. The men, sailors, honourable people here become foolish scum, licking everything from rum and other alcohol, to the pigs and their muck. I hate this place, hate the food, the smell, the people, and the pirates. But despite all of this, I must find it. _It's here somewhere._ Slowly I walk down the broken wooden and rum-stained staircase, into the main bar. I duck just in time before a flying glass bottle smashed behind my head. Looks like there is a fight going on, well I should have guessed. While scanning the area for signs of it, I notice something very odd.

"YOU LITTLE SOD! GET ME MY MONEY NOW!" a massive bull-like man with a sweaty look on his face shouted at a little white kid with blue eyes and blonde hair. The poor boy was dressed in rags and had just been whipped around the head with the bull's hand.

"B-b-buu-t-t I-I can't! I-I don't k-know where he went!" the 6-year-old whimpered. The bull started to growl. He wrapped his hands around the little boy's throat and-

"STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed as loud as I could. I rushed over to the beastly man and grabbed the kid away from him. It was obvious the boy wasn't this man's child. The bull probably paid handsomely for him. "Leave him alone!"

"Why should I?" the beast bellowed. He seemed to have a very bad temper. "The boy deserves to suffer!" The blonde child started to cry in my arms. Immediately I noticed how weak he was and how skinny he looked.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run away with him and keep him safe!" it took a while for the man to answer.

He leaned in closer to my face, displaying rotting yellow teeth and spitting: "Because he's MINE and you better watch out because-" after forcefully jabbing me in the ribs I found it wielded into his upper left canine. His tone changed. "Why you glarin' at my teeth?" I looked him straight in his lifeless eyes…

"I'm not going to apologise to you for this…" I helped the boy to hide behind me as I reached out my hand, gripped his half-dissolved tooth and YANK! It came clean out.

The bull started screaming and blood poured into his swollen mouth. I fiercely shoved him away with my foot and ran with the kid in my arms.

Jack Sparrow was in the middle of a fight when he noticed a young man defending a helpless kid. As much as he admired his defence he wouldn't stand a chance against old Beefy Bullock. He was known to have killed 9 men in one week, and have always won a fight. But he was genuinely surprised when he, with such strength, ripped a tooth from his jaws. Jack, and the rest of the people fighting, had stopped in order to see the outcome of this turn of events. Jack edged towards Gibbs saying:

"He needs to join our crew"

"Aye, he does Captain!" Gibbs replied.


	2. The Mark

I was running with the boy. The fight had stopped, even though my actions had probably started another one. I could hear the beefy man stomping after us, desperate for revenge. The kid was frantic, despite him having been here longer than me, he didn't know his way or where he was going; and I did. My memory was impeccable, and I was awed by it. Quickly,I turned my head for a split-second. I saw the malicious expression on his face, pure hatred. Like me, this man had red on his hands. It went cold, _the door! _It was wide open. I could see the dark curtain of night, we were almost there...

"GOTCHA!" I felt a weight fall off my head and something tumble-down my back, just skimming the floor. The craziness and jerky atmosphere suddenly disappeared, and I froze. The boy ran out, he was finally free, but my cover was blown.

"oh, oh no-" There has never been a female pirate or sailor in Tortuga (who wasn't drunk), and my extremely long, uncut jet-black hair had just given my gender away. _Now, _I thought, _now I'm vulnerable._

Cpt. Jack's POV:

The silence was deafening. There has never been a young woman in Tortuga (one that I have never thought of as a man, the woman here wear different clothes, not pirate material), I couldn't believe I thought she was a man! Her hair was so long, it was like a black sail on a ship (the Black Pearl obviously). As the sudden reality came about, the 20 year-old realised she was actually in great danger and her hurried movements immediately stopped. She had her rotting tooth, for her own reasons, and that was all she came for, her desperately quick get-away was unsuccessful, come the turn of events. As the beefy guy got closer, her head turned and her hair swooshed, facing him. I could see the utter terror on her face. Her despair. He misery. Her mark.

The woman's POV:

His expression was vengeful and menacing. _Please don't, please don't. _I was staring him in the eyes, his dull dead eyes. He knew. He knew I was marked. No girl my age would come for the diamond unless I was the 9th piece. I didn't want to, but I knew I had too. _Not this again._

"Think it's all fun an' games do ya?"

"Please, spare me, I am of no use to you. I am weak and frail, I have been used many times before, I am not what I once was." I plead, my voice braking. It's like I'm choking on my own words. I feel so confident, I've done this before, and it has always worked; but I can never fully brace myself before I do it. It's like an adrenaline rush from head to toe that spikes through me, as if I don't know what I have just done.

"Oh, but you're worth more than my satisfaction aren't ya, sweetie?" He came closer, grabbed me by my hair roots and harshly pulled me into his gut. I screamed. "Oi, watch it! you'll burst me' ear dru-, drum- arrrrghhh," My sword went cleanly into him. A flash of light and the blade was in. I pull it out slowly as I look upon the horrified faces of the other drunkards. The beast fell to the floor, down dead. A pool of dark red blood rested on the floor, leaking out of the wound. I clean my weapon.  
Striding out of the Faithful Bride I kid myself that he deserved it, but my change of emotion was rapid and horrific. One moment protecting a defencless kid, the next a murderer.

I carry more than one mark, not of a curse or a scar; but of blood.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know it has taken about three weeks to get this posted up but it's the best I can do. Another post soon (hopefully sooner), and just to let you know the chapters aren't going to be very long. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
